darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
958
Roger learns of the imminent danger posed by the Leviathans. Synopsis Teaser : In his fury at Barnabas Collins, Jeb Hawkes has lashed out at all who are close to him. Maggie Evans, revealed as a traitor, was marked for murder in the tower room, until something unseen terrified Jeb and drove him away. Julia Hoffman has seen Jeb filled with terror, and now she sees the thing that has frightened him. After Jeb runs off, Julia sees a ghostly caped figure in the corridor outside the tower room, but it disappears seconds later. Act I That morning, Julia reports to Quentin on the events in the tower room. Elizabeth walks in on them and lies about Maggie's whereabouts (Elizabeth claims she left town on a family matter), and quickly leaves. Julia tells Quentin that they will just have to smile and lie to keep the Leviathans at bay. Julia momentarily leaves the drawing room and crosses paths with Roger, who has just learned that Maggie left town. He enters the drawing room and sees Quentin, which frightens him greatly. Quentin claims to merely be a descendant of the Quentin Collins who lived at Collinwood in 1897, which appears to satisfy Roger. Roger begins to speak about the 1897 Quentin while Amy eavesdrops outside the room, and Roger explains since the incident ended he has been interested in doing more research on him. Quentin claims that the 1897 Quentin only lived with his great-grandmother for a short time before leaving Collinwood forever. Quentin says he feels guilty for the transgressions against Amy and David. As the conversation continues, Quentin's music begins to play, making Quentin feel uneasy. Amy walks in and asks Quentin if he likes the music. Act II Roger scolds Amy for her behavior. Quentin worries that Amy knows he is the same Quentin who tormented Collinwood a year earlier, which Julia feels is impossible. Upstairs, Amy tells David of her experience with Quentin, who she feels is the original, but David doesn't appear to be interested in anything regarding Quentin. David tells Amy that something frightening is after Jeb, and therefore Jeb needs their help. David and Amy decide to read the Leviathan Book for further instructions. In the drawing room, Elizabeth speaks with Jeb by telephone about converting Roger into a Leviathan. Roger storms in and Elizabeth abruptly hangs up. He tells Elizabeth he is not entirely thrilled about Jeb and Megan living at Collinwood, but Elizabeth insists they have nowhere else to go. Roger claims something suspicious is happening at Collinwood, and he will soon find out what it is. In David's room, David and Amy are reading about how to get rid of spirits who threaten the Leviathans. The lights go out and the two sense a presence is in the room. After numerous failed attempts to read the book, it catches fire. Act III David and Amy ponder what to do next, now that the Leviathan Book has been destroyed. They decide to ask Elizabeth for help. Roger shows up at the Old House, looking for Barnabas. Quentin invites him to stay and Roger admits he feels that something strange is going on at Collinwood. Quentin decides to tell him everything that has happened while he has been away. Back at Collinwood, Elizabeth and David can’t reach Jeb to tell him about the book’s destruction. David orders her to go to his cottage to inform him. At the Old House, Quentin finishes telling Roger of the Leviathans' plot against the Collins family. He agrees to help Barnabas, but is incredibly worried about his son's fate. David returns to his room and senses that the mysterious presence has returned. His door bursts open and a hanging figure appears in the hallway. Memorable quotes : Julia: This is a house of lies. The only way to bring these people back to the truth is to smile and lie just as they do. : Quentin: You're quite right, Julia. And I've had a few years practice in the art of deception, so I ought to be pretty good. ---- : Roger: He was quite an unusual man, Quentin Collins, and no question about it. ---- : Roger: Everything seems strange to me. Events... people... my own sister seems a stranger. My own son lies and disobeys me. Everything is small, and yet it all adds up to something enormous. To some enormous horror that I can't understand. And I must understand it, I must! ---- : Roger: If you lose your fight, I lose my son. Horribly. ---- : Roger (regarding Jeb): And I have a feeling that my niece deserves something better than an itinerant nobody who can snap a shutter once in a while. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 962. * Louis Edmonds returns to the cast after an absence of 21 episodes. * This was the final full appearance of character Amy Jennings; she will be seen briefly during the '1970 Parallel Time' storyline in 1002 and the reprise of 1003. * Closing credits scene: Old House parlor. Story * GHOSTWATCH: A silhouette of a caped figure appears to Julia. Later, As David reads the Leviathan book , it falls off table and bursts into flames. He later sees a figure hanging from the rafters outside his bedroom door. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: David: I wish. * TIMELINE: It was yesterday when Elizabeth tried to kill Maggie. Bloopers and continuity errors * The candles outside the door to the tower room are blue, whereas they were red in the previous episode. * As happened in the last episode, in the scene between Roger and Quentin and the Old House, the camera pulls back too far (twice) and reveals the back edge of the staircase, revealing that it is only a few steps high. * At the end of the episode, as the hanged man appears, the edge of the set is visible on the left side on the screen. In the next episode an additional wall piece is added to fill this space. * David Henesy is erroneously credited as Daniel Collins. * "Ohrbach's" is misspelled as "Orhbach's" in the closing credits. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 958 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 958 - The Not Normal The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 958 Gallery ( }}) 958a.jpg|Dark Shadow 958zf.jpg|Leviathan Book 958zr.jpg|Hanged Man 0958